


everyday

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hyunlix, I can't write smut to save my life, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, They've been dating for a while, Top Hwang Hyunjin, it's just an every day story i guess, m never going to read that again, my other aus are better, shower teasing, they just love each other, they make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: hyunjin comes home after a hard day (more like a whole week) of work, and he truly needs to let go of all this pressure, doesn't he?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	everyday

**Author's Note:**

> hi,  
> here i am again with some hyunlix content.  
> i don't feel that confident with this one at all omg, i can't write smut to save my life i swear to god  
> english is not my mother tongue, i'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

hyunjin couldn’t wait to come home. he was exhausted from the day he just had at work and all he needed was a shower. or felix. or both. he smiles as soon as he imagines his boyfriend and he hurries up, just so that he could see him sooner.

once he’s in front of their doorstep, he doesn’t see a light on and he frowns. _was felix not home yet?_ he tries to open the door but it’s locked. _yup, definitely not at home,_ he thought, considering how many fights they had about felix leaving the door open without noticing multiple times already. honestly, they were lucky they still haven’t been robbed by anyone. he puts the key in the keyhole and unlocks the door.

the corridor is filled with darkness and hyunjin quickly leaves his shoes here before going to the living room where he switches the lights on. everything looks exactly like how he left it, and he would’ve doubted felix’s existence if he didn’t see the small note he left on the table. “i might come home late tonight. don’t wait for me for dinner! i baked you a cake for dessert. i’ll wait for your best commentaries, chief jinnie :p love you, lix.“

hyunjin softly chuckles at the thought of his baby, cooking for him and quickly preparing himself when he realises he’s late for work.

he goes to their small office before dropping his stuff there and closing the door. _thank god it’s friday_. the week had exhausted him among mesures and he didn’t know how he could still stand up. he turns on the tv just so that he could have a background sound and goes back to the kitchen to get dinner. he starts to eat while watching a drama that’s on tv, but he doesn’t quite understand the plot yet since it is probably not the first episode of the show, but still, he doesn’t change it, too tired to find something else. once he’s done eating his meal, he looks at the cake felix baked for him. he takes a slice of it and goes sit on the sofa. he eats it quickly because he can already hear felix yell at him not to eat it there. it tastes delicious, and he makes a mental note to let him know later.

he looks up at the time and he is surprised to see it is already 9:32 p.m. he wonders if felix will be home anytime soon, cause he already misses him, even though he had his morning kisses, like every day. what can he say, he’s head over heels for his boyfriend.

he yawns before lazily standing up to go to their bathroom. since he can’t have felix, he’ll have a shower.

he takes the longest time to find the right music to play before getting in. he turns on the water and once it’s hot enough, he lets it run on his skin. he got so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door opening. it’s only when the bathroom door creaks that hyunjin opens his eyes and he screams at the sight of someone else being here with him. he puts a hand over his heart, which is threatening to stop at anytime and tries to breathe more regularly.

“i was expecting another type of welcoming but i guess i’ll take the screams“ felix says jokingly while undressing himself.

“you scared the fuck out of me, what did you expect me to do dummy?“ hyunjin says loud enough so that felix would hear him even though the water’s running. he enters the shower cubicle and hugs hyunjin from the back. they stay like that for a minute before hyunjin turns back and felix eases his head on his chest. he looks up at hyunjin “hi.“ _how could he be so adorable?_

hyunjin smiles softly before kissing his nose and saying hi back. felix looks at him like he put all the stars in the sky and even though it’s been years since they first started dating hyunjin blushes hard. he pushes felix into the water while he takes the shampoo and starts washing his hair.

“you look hot“ felix bores holes into hyunjin’s back and he would be embarrassed if it wasn’t felix. he soaps his body before turning around and he immediately feels hands circling his waist.

“and you really like holding me, huh?“ hyunjin says while grinning.

“who wouldn’t like to touch their boyfriend if they looked like you?“ he smiles back before hyunjin captures his lips. they remain that way for a bit, while hyunjin’s hands are rubbing felix’s back slowly.

“you had a good day?“ hyunjin hums when felix lays his head on his shoulder. he feels him nod and his lips move to whisper “what about you?“ before felix’s hands are also washing hyunjin’s body. “it was tiring and i’m glad i’m home.“ he says before felix stands straight again. “i’m glad to be with you.“ felix’s eyes shimmer with love before he pecks hyunjin on the lips again. hyunjin’s hands move from his shoulder blades to felix’s hips, which makes the latter whimper and hyunjin tilts to felix cheek before dropping a few sloppy kisses before leaving some on his jaw and neck.

“are you trying to take a shower or turn me on?“ felix asks and the words are floating around them while hyunjin thinks of the next thing to say.

“i’m trying to shower you with love.“ he tries to stay serious while saying it but felix steps back. “you did not just say that“

“yeah, i did. admit it, it was well placed!“ hyunjin laughs, proud of himself.

“you’re lucky i love you.“ felix sighs softly.

“i am, indeed.“ hyunjin replies before shifting places and letting the water take away the foam and the soap from his body. he closes his eyes while he washes his face and he suddenly feels felix’s body pressing against his. he opens his eyes and he locks them with felix’s before he kisses him again. felix pushes hyunjin so that now he’s the one under the water while hyunjin starts to let go off him to leave the shower and prepare another towel for his boyfriend.

once he’s dried up and his hair aren’t soaking wet anymore, he wraps his lower body with the towel while handing the other one he took to felix. he thanks him before drying himself quickly and puts the towel in the same place as hyunjin. hyunjin looks at himself in the mirror to do his skincare routine when he sees tiny hands slowly appearing around his waist while he notices felix’s lips on his back.

“you’re so pretty baby“ he whispers between kisses and hyunjin giggles when he feels felix getting hard against him. he turns around to face his lover who looks up at him with so much love it makes hyunjin feels dizzy.

“you’re the prettiest one here kitten“ he lays down to plant a kiss on his lips, and they make out for what seems like years, but gosh, _he’ll never get tired of it._ felix deepens the kiss, as expected and when hyunjin holds the sides of his neck firmly, felix starts to moan into his mouth. hyunjin taking way too much pleasure hearing the sound kisses felix breathless once more and he notices felix’s length brushing his thigh, making him whine and bring his hips forward. as soon as felix understands that, he lowers his hand and unwraps the towel around hyunjin’s waist, giving him goosebumps. he takes hyunjin’s member into his hand and starts pumping slowly until he gets hard. meanwhile hyunjin also took off felix’s towel and he intensifies his tongue’s movement in felix's mouth, making him moan louder.

once hyunjin had enough of being teased he decides to carry felix to their bedroom and the latter gladly circles hyunjin’s waist with his legs, feeling his hardness against his rim causing him to whimper right into hyunjin’s ear. hyunjin holds felix’s bum and he caresses his body while he lays him down on their bed. felix was a work of art and he couldn’t suppress the need to show him appreciation. he kisses his forehead while his hand spread his thighs so that he could be closer to him. he presses his lips on his cheeks, his nose and when felix is about to tell him to go faster, their lips are sealed again.

“not tonight baby. i’m going to take all my time. this ain’t no quick fuck“ he says between kisses. his hands and mouth travel around his body and find their place on his nipples. sucking fervently on the left one meanwhile his hand is playing with the right one, and felix arches his back.

hyunjin’s lips trails down and painfully avoids felix’s cock while sucking the pale flesh of his thighs while felix’s hands find shelter in hyunjin’s hair. hyunjin knows his boyfriend is extra sensitive here, so he makes sure to take his time while felix wails. hyunjin raises his head a bit and when he sees felix all spread up like that, he feels like he’s the luckiest guy ever. the fact that no one except _him_ gets to see felix like that sends a warm wave all over his body. _he truly is lucky_.

“babe…“ felix cries at the lack of touch. “you’re going to fuck me or what?“

“stop being a brat… i’m trying to make love to you“

“well sir, could you please make love to me faster?“

“you’re unbearable“

“yes, but you love me nonetheless“

“heck yeah i love you“ hyunjin says while going up to kiss him. then, he takes out the lub and opens the bottle before spreading some on his fingers. he smooches felix again while his fingers go to his rim. felix shivers when one finger opens him up but immediately relaxes into the touch while biting on hyunjin’s lower lip to have more access to his mouth. hyunjin starts moving slowly before adding another finger once he feels his boyfriend ready for it, felix’s head falls backwards at the touch and hyunjin lips trails down again while continuing their motion inside of felix. they quickly find his groin and he licks its head before taking him fully into his mouth. felix whines from being stimulated at two places at the same time and hyunjin adds another finger to prep him right. his long fingers brush the other boy’s prostate while he sucks him off, felix feels like he’s going to come and hyunjin can already feel the bittersweet taste of precum on his tongue.

“hyunjin… stop it or else i’m-“ he whimpers, not even finishing his sentence but hyunjin understood him nonetheless. he licks and pumps into him one last time before going to kiss him languorously and felix is overwhelmed by his every touch. he could feel him everywhere, even where he wasn’t. he already feels so fucked out, he didn’t even realise that hyunjin shifted their positions so that felix could be on top of him, _and he knows it’s his favorite._ he lines up his length with felix’s hole and puts his hands on felix’s waist, making the younger man sit up on him. he moans at the stretch but he wouldn’t have it any other way. he places his hands over hyunjin’s tummy while he hammers into him softly. felix hears hyunjin groan and he lets himself lean onto hyunjin. the boy circles his arms around him firmly before accelerating his pace and kissing felix’s neck to leave some hickeys there.

felix tries to stand back a bit and pushes against hyunjin, which makes his boyfriend moan loudly, not expecting felix to move like that. they pound against one another while locking their eyes. “you’re so, so pretty felix“ hyunjin says as he sits up so he could be closer to felix’s face, changing his dick’s position, now brushing against his prostate in a way that could make felix go crazy and hyunjin knew it. felix was close and it only needed a few more thrusts before felix came on hyunjin’s stomach, making his hole tightened at the same time, allowing hyunjin to finally come into felix with a groan. the taller man lets his head fall onto felix’s shoulder and they stay that way for a few more minutes, the time to catch their breath.

then, felix removes himself from hyunjin, and he lays down while hyunjin goes to take a wet towel and clean the cum slipping on felix’s bums and thighs and felix’s cum on his belly. he lays down next to felix, who has now fallen back from the high the orgasm gave him. as soon as hyunjin is back on the bed, felix presses his body against him while his boyfriend’s hand directly goes to play with his hair. felix looks up to hyunjin and he sees that the boy was already looking at him, which makes him blush and _at this point, he finds it ridiculous the power that hyunjin has on him, even after all this time._

they don’t say anything else but their gazes are telling hundred stories. felix is feeling sleepy under hyunjin’s caresses, so he holds hyunjin closer to him before whispering an _i love you_ and he lets himself close his eyes. hyunjin chuckles and he kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head before saying i love you back even though he was pretty sure he wouldn’t hear it since he was probably sleeping already. hyunjin felt like he was the luckiest man on earth, _for the nth time of the night_ and he fell into the arms of morpheus, along with the one he treasured the most.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to apologize lmao kdkskksj this is sO bad but i feel like i have to publish it to forget i ever created it jdkslsk  
> anyways, i still hope you enjoyed it, if you have any comment to make to help me get better at writing smut lmao or just drop a kudo and forget you've ever read this
> 
> also i didn't make them use condoms since it's implied they've been together for a while and we know they're a faithful couple hdjsnfh mind ur business
> 
> twt: vmneskz  
> 


End file.
